The Beta Test Conclusion
by somemightsay1995
Summary: A look at the end of the Beta Test between Leonard and Penny, not for the easily shocked or light hearted. Adult content.


**The Beta Test Conclusion**

**Short one shot about Leonard and Penny at the end of their beta test run.**

**I don't own the characters or the show, others have that honour. **

**This is for adults, you have been warned.**

As a very tipsy Leonard and Penny struggled on reaching their hotel room after Howard and Bernadette's wedding, they both found themselves no longer able to take things slow anymore. The weekend had taken a lot out of them. The pervious night they had come close to jumping the bones out of each other only for Leonard to put the brakes on any near coitus activity. Penny couldn't believe it, in what universe did that happen she thought. Was Leonard pulling off this cocky confident side to him only to well? It started at the rehearsal the night before. They had got back to their room, the one they were sharing so no reason not to take things to the next level. They started to make out, like many times before but Leonard went to his favourite place, Penny's neck. She was never sure if he was licking it or kissing it or sucking it all she knew that he was the only guy to have this affect on her, maybe Leonard was a vampire and she was under his spell.

All Penny could remember was shouting that she wanted Hofstadter now, the game was afoot, Leonard leaned back and calmly said easy tiger not tonight but soon. With that he kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom to take a much needed cold shower to cool down. Penny proceeded to follow him, but without hesitation Leonard told her to put her PJ's on and get into bed, they both had a long day tomorrow and needed the rest. Penny couldn't believe it; her Leonard being in charge well she wasn't having that, Hofstadter would break, fairly or unfairly. Leonard was strong in the ways of the force, but this wasn't star wars.

The Wedding was over, Howard and Bernadette were man and wife, the Shamy were in separate beds in their room next door as per relationship agreement and Raj was receiving a call from his left hand.

Penny was now ready to use her special technique's to break Leonard's resistance, hell she wanted it, he wanted it, they wanted it. In the back of Penny's mind she was enjoying this game of cat and mouse, but tonight she was going to play with him, she thought well played Hofstadter but this is game point for the match.

They entered their room, both happy and horny by this point. Leonard sat down in a chair by the table still in his tuxedo suit, about to take his bow tie off when Penny asked him to keep it on. Leonard's reaction was natural, why? The formal part was over now; he was allowed to take his bow tie off. Penny pleaded as she wanted to take a photo to remind them of this evening. Leonard grinned and kept it on. Penny told Leonard to stay their while she prepared them drinks, a glass of wine for her a bottle of beer for Leonard. Penny walked over to their pre packed bar, took a bottle of wine and beer from their fridge and returned to Leonard. Once she was by Leonard Penny sat on his lap, his hands closely enclosing her to his body. Leonard moved to kiss her neck, but no joy Penny was ready as she told him. Not so quick Hofstadter Penny smiled, plenty of time for that. Leonard sat back and smiled, he quietly said she was the most beautiful girl at the wedding today. He would have told her earlier but it would have seemed un-gentlemanly to say it in earshot of the bride today. Penny smiled at this knowing that Leonard acted the way he did, while teasingly pushing back her hair behind her ears. This action caught Leonard's eye, he was good at hiding it but Penny was better at spotting it. As Penny sat on Leonard's lap she watched as he slowly drank his beer and finished it.

Penny got up to get Leonard another beer and know that her plan was about to start, she stopped a feet away from Leonard just out of his reach. She stretched her arms into the air as if she was tired, not by a long shot but it worked. With that her bridesmaid dress fall to the floor exposing her just in a tiny black thong and heels, her slim and curvy body was enough to make most men surrender, she looked round to see Leonard with a cheeky grin. He opened his mouth and she was sure he was ready to say she had won and he wanted her now, but what he actually said was for Penny to get another beer and get her sweet arse back on his lap. The game wasn't over. Penny then bent over to pick the dress up so making the best sight in the whole world, a full moon for Leonard. Penny continued to eye Leonard, his nerve was twitching, and he crossed his legs so not to give away the fact that he was turned on big time. She smiled at him, and said he looked him James Bond, as now he slowly took his bow tie off and unbuttoned two buttons from his white shirt. In his best Scottish accent Leonard replied that made her Ms Moneypenny and as she was his secretary so she should hurry up with his beer. Penny returned from the fridge and stood in front of Leonard with a bottle of cold beer in her hand. He looked up into her eyes and smiled. Penny stood there in her tiny black thong, and then started to drink Leonard's beer. Damn that was low Leonard thought, if he wanted his beer he was going to have to get it himself. Leonard edged closer to Penny and cupped her cheeks with his hands and started to kiss her navel. Penny put her free hand on top of Leonard's head and gently pushed it down.

Penny hadn't been pleasured in that way since the last time she hooked up with Leonard two whole years previously, that was one loud night according to Sheldon and this night wouldn't be any different. While except she was going to being yelling Leonard's name rather than the Lord's this time. Penny was thinking about shouting something along the lines Leonard gives the best head in the west, or perhaps Leonard is the king of giving head she wasn't sure as she was biting her lip. Her thong was on the floor now with her right leg over Leonard's shoulder and his head and more importantly his tongue were firmly yet tenderly making her come like the Mississippi during the rainy season. Leonard's tongue entered Penny's moist clit, his firm hands now gripped her arse cheeks and breasts, she was now the one giving in, her one standing leg felt like jelly she could barely hold onto the beer in her hand. If she looked down that was it, she did what she had to. She looked up at the blank ceiling and yelled out an almighty sigh of joy, YES HOFSTADFTER that's the spot work it babe.

Penny had come, and not just a little bit but a lot. Two years of frustration with herself and Leonard had been satisfied in about ten minutes. What the hell was she thinking, this guy worshipped her and she walked out on him. Before she had time to fully realise her train of thought Leonard had picked her up and walked over to their bed, she was flying like an eagle but only shortly as he landed her on the bed. Penny lay their on her back with Leonard's beer still in her hand.

Leonard firmly flipped Penny over onto her belly and front. Damn she spilt his beer. Never mind, he thought as he unbuckled his trousers and took his jacket and shirt off. The floor was becoming lilted with their wedding clothes but neither of them cared. Penny laid there, nothing but her sweet arse, toned legs and beautiful back to keep Leonard's attention, her blonde hair had changed but he didn't mind he liked it. Leonard slowly kissed the inside of her legs as he slowly moved up her body. He playfully bite her arse cheek, hard enough for her to feel it but not any long term marking although she would be feeling his contribution every time she sat down for the next couple of days, never mind she did spill his beer. Penny didn't seem to mind none the less. Leonard moved up to be on top of her from behind, he gently pulled her hair from her left side and started to lick and suck that part of her exposed neck. Penny simply said I need you in me now, Leonard motioned for Penny to open the draw next to their bed, and he had put protection in there the second they checked in. She laughed, its okay I've been to the drugstore and been taking the pill a little while now. Good girl Leonard said as he entered her from behind.

Oh God Penny sighed, Leonard continued thrusting his hard man hood onto her warm, wet clitoris; enter me damn it Leonard stop teasing me you win alright, Penny moaned. With that Leonard begun entering Penny fully and withdrawing fully, she was going to feel his hard shaft over and over again until he come. Leonard used his arms so not to lean on Penny, she had put one hand done between them where Leonard was entering her and the other hand on his arse cheek. That hand was now clawing into his arse cheek, maybe this was payback. Leonard liked to think they were just marking their pair bonded mate once more, not that he was thinking that much anyway. The sweat was now beginning to run down Penny's back, ten minute's of Leonard trusting Penny was making them both sweat. Penny smiled and said she thought he would come quickly as his balls must be the size of melons, Leonard begrudgingly sighed and agreed. Penny smiled and said she was glad he choose this position, it was her favourite. I remember Leonard said, who continued to enter Penny in a more up tempo fashion. Getting there are we Leonard Penny smiled as her man pushed on in and out faster and faster.

About two hours later Leonard and Penny lay next to each other completely worn out from their first proper session back as a couple. Penny leaned into Leonard's chest, she begin with wow that's the first time I ever had to finish you off using my hands. Yeah hell of a time to not to come Leonard Penny moaned. Hay, you wanted a performance tonight and I performed. Mission complete, Leonard said. Leonard felt weak, his body was weak, his legs were weak and his arms were weakfrom their session. What he didn't want to admit was how racked his man hood was, Penny had been well nailed, but when he couldn't unload, she man handled him big time. Pissed off was she. They sat up and Penny gripped Leonard roughly, which he enjoyed at first, then she ruined him. But being cocky meant Leonard had to play the part. So he told her that to make him come she was going to have to spank his man hood a lot harder. He smiled as he said it, knowing it was a like a red flag to a bull, Penny took no prisoners, she had beat Leonard, but he didn't let on, he just got a good one liner in at the end about how she needed to do more work on their sex life and not leave it all up to him, his cheeky grin a sign that he didn't really mean it.

So Leonard pretty stoic at the end their Penny said as she snuggled into Leonards side, stoic said Leonard yeah I knew what it means Penny moaned. I was hurting you at the end and you took it like a man. You got me all worked up there and I took it out on little Leonard. Yeah you did, didn't you Penny smiled Leonard. I missed this Penny said, leaving Leonard to ponder what she meant. You see me every day Leonard responded, not seeing you, this you know being so close that we are one. That's very philological Penny said Leonard. With that the two lovers faded of to a much deserved sleep.

* * *

><p>So I think you'll find that monitoring those two was worth the wait, said Amy as she and Sheldon tiptoed back into their bedroom. It was very fortunate that our two rooms connected via the bathroom Sheldon remarked. Hardly Amy explained I organised it this way. Impressive Amy Ferrer Fowler, what now with this insight in the field of coitus Sheldon asked. While at the rate of progression in our relationship I would expect us to develop that aspect, within the next twelve to twenty four months. Agreed Sheldon responded. Amy, I must tell you now that I'm not that skilled in this area and watching Penny finish off Leonard in that fashion, to be honest scares me a little. That's so sweet Sheldon, I promise I'll be gentle Amy smiled. Now we need to be careful never to mention to them that we observed their coitus par bonding, it's my experience that stepping over the imaginary line of social convention is not appreciated and Penny punches really hard Sheldon remarked. Agreed Amy said she had enjoyed watching her bestie get nailed all night long, and she was sure Penny enjoyed it too.<p>

**Hope you all enjoyed Leonard and Penny once more, as much as Amy did anyways:-)**

**Was thinking of maybe doing a follow up, maybe when they get back home but no promise's**


End file.
